<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晩鐘 by PsychoNebulae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120053">晩鐘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae'>PsychoNebulae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Alternate Universe. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*蘭図-<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4Ra0geHT5DYrp3TfgiVXeY?si=ZccDcLToQKqI4dnG_4K8Hg/">晩鐘</a></p><p>是去年<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977208/">「何でもない日に君と話がしたい」</a>的后续。</p><p>暴风ooc的HP设定。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Alternate Universe. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晩鐘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*蘭図-<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4Ra0geHT5DYrp3TfgiVXeY?si=ZccDcLToQKqI4dnG_4K8Hg/">晩鐘</a></p><p>是去年<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977208/">「何でもない日に君と話がしたい」</a>的后续。</p><p>暴风ooc的HP设定。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>菅井最近有些苦恼。</p><p> </p><p>她和土生交往了将近一年，眼看着又要到曾经告白的圣诞时节，却想不出送恋人什么礼物。</p><p> </p><p>菅井偷偷睁开眼睛盯着那位后辈的傲罗。虽然还没到正式同居的地步，但时不时就撒一把飞路粉从对方家壁炉里钻出来这件事也并不少见，因而土生此刻正躺在她旁边露出放松的睡颜。</p><p> </p><p>土生在职位往上升后工作变多，从前再喜欢熬夜做些麻瓜阿宅般的事情也撑不到半夜就要睡去；反倒是往常总规律地早睡早起的菅井渐渐习惯了望着土生英气的眉眼同时沉浸在稍微过度的倦意中。</p><p> </p><p>于是菅井会用这段时间做些反思。两个人的寂静总是要比独自的落寞多了些什么，她想工作，想家人，想一年前落着雪的北方与火光前的土生。</p><p> </p><p>她只要再稍晚一步到青森，土生也许就会经历自己曾直面的惨剧甚至更糟，那么她会自责一生——萌生出这样的想法时菅井还是被自己吓了一跳。本就只是抽空跟在行动小组后面，本就只是抽空到医院看望还没醒来的土生，那一瞬在病床边看着她因梦魇而皱紧眉头的第一反应却是伸手抹去那些黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>转身后撞上了另一张病床上土生的同期的目光，感到自己心事暴露的菅井颇有些不好意思地笑笑，寒暄了一番之后揣着惴惴不安的心离开医院。</p><p> </p><p>是何时又是为什么喜欢上那位勇敢又有趣的年轻傲罗的呢？或许是从第一次见到她在魔法省入口迷路的那天开始。菅井从来没见过能把傲罗制服穿得这样好看的人，与对着伪装的门钥匙迷茫的模样和开口时柔软的声音联系起来又突然可爱得不得了。</p><p> </p><p>所以即便后来被副课长守屋笑话是花痴了很久，她还是亲自带了新人土生。</p><p> </p><p>——谁让我是课长呢。头一回以权谋私的菅井对自己说，我也是希望小菜鸟能更好成长嘛。</p><p> </p><p>这样抱着过去二十多年里从未有过的诡妙心思，连从背后揽着土生乘在夜骐上都变得有些心安理得。出差的菅井收到了守屋的传信，汇报了办公室事务之后打趣地附带了一句“土生ちゃん今天来上班的第一句就是‘菅井さん呢’”。</p><p> </p><p>当菅井迷迷糊糊醒来，天已经黑透了，也不知道自己从机场回来之后不小心睡着了多久。</p><p> </p><p>她缓缓坐起身，因蜷在沙发上而睡得酸痛的身体使她来不及思考就低低呜咽了一声。黑暗中没能注意到四周，沙发边朦胧一团动起来差点让菅井尖叫出声。</p><p> </p><p>“诶诶诶——”是土生压低了的声音。冰凉的手指压到了她的嘴唇上又很快缩了回去。</p><p> </p><p>菅井开了灯，见到同样没完全醒来的土生的脸，才想起是自己叫她来的。</p><p> </p><p>后辈说着“辛苦了”一边隔空将菅井的马克杯装好水送来，随后便稍稍仰头望着还不甚清明的菅井道着谢闷头把水喝完。</p><p> </p><p>土生的眼睛重新恢复了平日闪着温柔的光的模样。两人陷入微妙的沉默中才使得她很快回忆起她们明明已经相当久没有见面，自己却在上一卷羊皮纸里告了个昏头昏脑的白，想必那个总是体贴的后辈几天来都困惑却难以启齿。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……”</p><p> </p><p>终于把尴尬暂时推离头脑正中，菅井开口的同时撞上了土生的话。来回推辞之后还是交由前辈先开口。</p><p> </p><p>“我、我有话想要对土生ちゃん说。”</p><p> </p><p>她应该猜得到自己要说什么吧，菅井想。而土生只是乖巧地点点头坐直了身子，抿起嘴唇专注地望过来。</p><p> </p><p>“我可能，从第一天起就深深记住土生ちゃん了——我没有在笑话土生ちゃん迷路的意思！能和你一起工作的日子，我每一分钟都过得很开心……”菅井感觉自己指尖的温度都涌到了脸颊，“土生ちゃん成长了好多，我也很高兴。如果不介意的话，能不能、让我更多陪在你身边？”</p><p> </p><p>菅井永远记得那一瞬自土生更柔和了几分的眼梢浮起的一丝绯红。</p><p> </p><p>“那当然……”土生好似羞赧地低下头，“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>关系突然迈进一大步带来的不适应过于措手不及，私下无数次练习了告白的菅井唯独忘记准备好这时的回复，“那、那以后，请多指教啦，土生ちゃん。”</p><p> </p><p>“……多指教，菅井さん。”</p><p> </p><p>啊。很少能见到土生这样害羞到不愿被看到颜面的样子。菅井强忍着自己脸上的热度努力要去把她颤抖的眼睫都刻在记忆中，“这回总可以叫ゆっかー了吧？对了，土生ちゃん刚才想说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>土生抬起头，表情顿时有些幽怨：“菅井さん、ゆっかー……不是已经说完了吗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——真是可爱。这样日复一日从未厌倦地想着，转眼已经过了一年。办公室里没人知道她们的关系，连菅井总是放在土生桌子上的咖啡都还出自同一款咖啡豆。只是因为各自有任务的关系，见不到彼此的时日也多，反而是拖着洗不净的疲倦在彼此家里吃简单的晚饭成为更常发生的相处。</p><p> </p><p>那个笑起来比还未交往时更单纯的小后辈，究竟想要什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>每一次出差问有没有什么想要的当地特产也都得不到确实的答复，但是用摄神取念去读对自己不设防的恋人的心思又实在不太道德。</p><p> </p><p>虽然问起来的话土生多半会回答“我能和ゆっかー交往就够了”，虽然立场反转过来菅井也确实十分理解——彼此身为傲罗不知何时就可能突然与背弃善意的黑巫师对面，能在每一个新的早晨继续看到对方的脸已经是最值得庆幸的安稳。</p><p> </p><p>啊，好苦恼。菅井开始有些被睡意占据去思维，土生则依然毫不知情地舔舔嘴唇，翻了个身。</p><p> </p><p>比起擅长发明新的小咒语出其不意的土生，菅井属于将已有咒语发挥到极致的类型。所以大概也没办法把柜子里最后一包比比多味豆变成能使用的最新游戏卡带……</p><p> </p><p>……游戏卡带？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶，ゆっかー怎么知道我最近很想来秋叶原？”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句话菅井心说这个选择太正确了，多亏无所不知的守屋副课长讲解了一番麻瓜世界的流行趋势，才能让菅井在平安夜见到土生脸上绽出的格外欣喜的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……听あかねん说非巫师好像很喜欢来这里逛，感觉土生ちゃん会喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>眼见那人已经兴致勃勃地凑在人行道边摆着的一排扭蛋机前端详，刚下班时那些带着点耍赖意味的懒散一扫而空。她们换上先前一起买的冬装，松松牵着彼此的手指，久违搭了电车。</p><p> </p><p>“可是我还没有给ゆっかー礼物呢——就放在家里！”土生说话间一颗扭蛋被机器吐了出来。从未好好逛过秋叶原的菅井认真看着她扭开盖子取出里面的小物件，好像是抽到了想要的角色因而情绪又上扬了几分。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系的啦。比起那个，我们可以先吃饭吗？忙了一天有点饿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“呜哇，ゆっかー要吃十碗拉面了。”土生装出一副恐惧的语气，脸上却还是笑着的。</p><p> </p><p>菅井笑着去轻拍她的手臂：“小心我把你那份也吃掉哦。”</p><p> </p><p>当然，并没有去吃拉面。菅井事先查好了守屋推荐的餐馆，私下把路线在脑中复习了好几遍。因为店面不大又太受欢迎，一到饭点就在门前排起了长队。菅井在心里祈祷着不要卖光，土生被笼在店家暖黄色的灯光中，周身泛着一层好像守护神才会有的那种将近不真实的柔和。</p><p> </p><p>已是巫师与非巫师之间界限逐渐模糊的年代。尽管仍要注意着不在麻瓜面前施用法术，但正如同两人和其他许多巫师家里渐渐多起来的家用电器，换点麻瓜货币去另一个世界里消耗些虽不彻底却仍有不同的时光不再是罕事。</p><p> </p><p>菅井甚至是喜欢这种时间的。看着土生也与自己一同浸在这片水域，比起冷冰而教条的魔法更多了一丝不言褒贬的人情味。</p><p> </p><p>她随着夜深感到冷，本来轻而易举用魔法就能加厚衣服的能力被限制，于是没有办法地小小发了个抖。</p><p> </p><p>又有顾客进店，菅井往前挪了几步，不料被跟上来的土生贴近了。她厚实的外套里像藏了永悬不落的太阳，连街道边缠在树上眩目的彩灯都要远远逊色于此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>店内着实略显拘束，两人挤挤挨挨缩在一张大桌子的一角。菜单上的选择也不多，很快点好餐之后不敢打破安静的氛围，也不知道过了一年从何而来的热恋还要继续在无人可见的阴影中牵着对方的手。</p><p> </p><p>反倒是在餐食端至面前、各自咬了一口猪排并因为比以往吃过的都要脆而多汁的口感而露出赞叹的夸张表情之后又恢复了往常晚餐时的闲聊状态。</p><p> </p><p>不用因为工作而仓促进食，连接下来打算去逛的店都多到选不出来。菅井执意买下土生一直想要的游戏做圣诞礼物，那个词一说出口才终于在刹那之间有了值得庆贺的实感。</p><p> </p><p>“还是要谢谢ゆっかー呢。”土生用一只手提着塑料袋，又忍不住倾开一侧偷看躺在里面的盒子。</p><p> </p><p>“土生ちゃん开心就好了呀——啊，可以陪我去看看那家店吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好——”土生应了声，却又在街角停下了脚步。菅井疑惑地回头，她在流金般的日月之间扬起无辜的笑脸：“圣诞快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？这么突然？那、那么圣诞快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>穿梭在人群之间，她们是特别又不特别。即使明天仍要回到不为非巫师所知的世界里从事最危险的工作，甚至彼此身上曾经战斗时被黑魔法留下的伤痕都还清晰可见，菅井没有理由不在这样四处都漫溢着平和的夜晚握紧土生的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>